Kurosaki Karin
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: K - One-Shot: Karin Kurosaki era la mujer que más lo fastidiaba en el mundo... pero también la que lo enamoraba más con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Su novia, siendo una Kurosaki, no es nada de lo que él habría esperado tiempo antes.

Cuando Isshin Shiba era su capitán, demostró ser claramente una persona desinteresada e infantil al extremo, cargándolo con trabajo y haciéndose compañero de juerga con la que en su momento era su superiora.

Cuando lo conoció lo primero que había pensado fue _Hay que exterminarlo antes de que se reproduzca_.

Pero con el tiempo comenzó a admirarlo.

A pesar de que le provocaba constantes, demasiado constantes dolores de cabeza.

Y sintió decepción y una profunda tristeza cuando este se fugó para vivir con la bella Quincy, Masaki Kurosaki, sin decir nada a nadie.

Pasó el tiempo.

Entonces conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki, el hijo de su migraña, ¡es decir!, ex-capitán. Un chico gruñón, impulsivo y muy irrespetuoso quien como su padre tenía el don innato de sacarlo de sus casillas. Su actitud de confianza, su terquedad, su irritante problema con la autoridad, ¡EN ESPECIAL CON LA SUYA!.

Pero con el tiempo comenzó a considerarlo como un amigo... o algo así.

Tampoco podía olvidarse de la segunda hija de su antiguo capitán. Yuzu Kurosaki era una castaña de actitud dulce, maternal y algo llorona, también. Tenía ese don para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero de un modo más inaceptable que su padre y hermano mayor. Por ejemplo, la vez que él y Karin volvían de haber visitado a la abuela Haru. En aquel momento solo era amigos, tal vez ni eso, pero aún así Karin amablemente le había ofrecido un lugar para quedarse, y a sabiendas de que si no aceptaba dormiría a la intemperie, aceptó. Pero solo fue cuestión de entrar ambos por la puerta para que la castaña comenzara a gritar a los cuatro vientos que su hermana había traído un novio a casa. Y por mucho que le gritaron que no era así ella no los escuchó; há, pero esa no era la peor parte, no, ni se acercaba; lo peor fue cuando una resignada Karin anunció que se quedaría a dormir, ahí si que se armó el campo de batalla cuando una sonrojada castaña comenzó a gritar que su hermana se había echo adulta, ¡Diablos! Se había puesto furioso. La castaña también tenía el don de molestarlo, si, pero de un modo más parecido al de Matsumoto, sacando conclusiones terriblemente vergonzosas que lo dejaban a él como todo un pervertido.

Y por último, su novia, la menor de los Kurosaki.

Ella era un caso completamente aparte.

Contrario a sus hermanos, ella no tenía el don de molestarlo, no... ella lo hacía a conciencia.

Karin era una chica extrovertida, agresiva, alegre, mandona y muchas cosas más.

Ella no tenía el cabello de un tono entre el castaño y anaranjado de su madre y hermanos, ella era la única que sacó tanto el cabello como los ojos de Isshin.

También heredó esa costumbre de su hermano de llamar a las personas, aun cuando apenas y las conocía, por su nombre de pila y sin ningún tipo de honorífico, así como también su terquedad, mal genio y sentido de la justicia.

De su hermana... bueno, era todo lo contrario. De dulce, romántica, cursi y atenta, no tenía nada. Era arisca, capaz de vomitar si veía alguna de esas típicas novelas empalagosas, cursi no tenía ni idea de lo que era ni aunque lo leyese en un diccionario y era una despistada sin remedio.

Ojo, no es que se quejara, esas actitudes sumadas a su sarcástico sentido del humor, a sus sonrisas, sus risas y sus regalos atrasados, por uno o dos meses, de cumpleaños, por la preocupación que mostraba por él, por esa comprensión que tenía cuando él debía irse a pesar de haber llegado hacía pocas horas, por como intentaba ocultar su tristeza en lo profundo de su ser para que él se valla tranquilo, incluso por todas sus bromas y burlas, era por lo que se había enamorado de ella.

Porque ella era atenta a su manera, llamándolo una, con suerte dos veces en la semana solo para recordarle que _No la engañara_ , aunque él sabía que era para recordarle que ella lo esperaba.

Por que ella era romántica a su manera, con esos tímidos besos que rara vez le daba en público, y con lo que le transmitía todos sus sentimientos y angustias.

Era cursi cunado le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba cada vez que se iba o que volvía.

Y aunque esto lo hiciera sin darse cuenta, era dulce cuando le entregaba su regalo de cumpleaños con una reverencia, completamente colorada, y pidiendo disculpas por haberse atrasado.

Él tampoco era cursi ni romántico. ¿Que va? ¡ERA EL CAPITÁN MÁS FRÍO DE LA HISTORIA DEL SEIREITEI!

Pero ella solo se burlaba y reía de y a costa de eso, dándole a entender que lo amaba no a pesar de sus defectos sino por ellos, otra manera de ser dulce y cursi que también hacía inconscientemente.

Porque él habría esperado que la hija de su capitán sea una Rangiku en potencia, aniñada, malcriada, con ese fetiche de saltar sobre las personas para frotarse contra ellas o golpearlas, irresponsable, y... fea.

Pero no.

Su novia, Karin Kurosaki, era una mujer más responsable, seria pero extrovertida, y era toda una belleza.

Porque podía ser la mujer que más lo fastidiaba en el mundo... pero también era la mujer que lo enamoraba más con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

Ho, miren, al parecer si sabía como sonar cursi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aaaa (suspiro de alivio) creo que me salió muy bonito.

No se si mantuve mucho la personalidad de Toshiro pero no importa, me encantó muchísimo escribir este fic. El siguiente es la letra L, ¿saben? Tengo una historia que hice en la escuela que trata sobre una carta muy bonita de un fantasma a su marido (no es terror sino que es muy dulce) y pensaba ser ése el fic que publicaría puesto que se llama _La carta_ pero es como un poco... no se, como que se me da para publicarla después del reto y no durante, después de todo me impuse este reto para ser creativa.

Gracias a karin-chan150301 por darme la idea, sinceramente creo que no dejo de fastidiarte a cada rato debido a mi falta de inspiración.

Cuando este fic llegue a los 7 reviews voy a publicar la letra L (parte de mi maquiavélico plan para hacer salir a las lectoras fantasma)

javierahannamontana otra vez te digo que quiero REVIEWS de tu parte y no solo follows y favoritos he! No te hace daño darme el gusto ;)

Acepto sugerencias para la trama de los fics dentro y fuera del reto ABC. Quiero escribir el fic de sus sueños, por eso quiero que me digan lo que quisieran leer en un fic HITSUKARIN.

Por cierto no publicaré _Todo valió la pena_ hasta que el capítulo 9 consiga los 20 comentarios.

Sin más, me despido ¡Recuerden que 7 reviews y publico la letra L!

Las amo mis lectoras.

Saludos!


End file.
